Neri's Discovery
by zenonkarr
Summary: Neri's island becomes evaded by Dr. Hellenger and she hides out at ORCA, but his niece has other things planned. *complete*


I do not own Ocean Girl and let alone whatever happens in this story is from my own creation

Neri's Discovery

Neri swam to her island with Charley next to her. There was a motor boat following not too far behind her. In the boat was Neri's best friend Jason Bates and his little brother Brett Bates. They soon reached the island where Charley swam around. Neri, Jason, and Brett ran back towards her treehouse. "I won!" Brett said happily.

Neri and Jason shook they're heads laughing. "Only cause we let you win, Bret.." Jason said.

"I'll get us some food." Neri said walking off.

Neri walked through the woods carefully and everything and gasped as she saw a figure up ahead.

"Are you sure she is here?" a ladies voice asked.

"I'm positive she's here. With that radar device we put on that stupid whale he led us right towards this island." a familiar voice said.

Neri looked closer. It was her worse enemy Dr. Hellenger and his assitant Keller. She ran back to the treehouse. "We leave now." she said grbabing her back and ran back to they're boat.

"Neri?" Brett asked as he and Jaosn hurried to catch up with her.

"What's wrong Neri?" Jason asked her.

"Dr. Hellenger put a radar device on Charley. He knows where I live now." she said.

Brett looked at Neri and then at Jason. "We better go tell mum." he said as he and Jason got into the boat and Neri took to the water.

She quickly swam towards Charley. Jason looked around charley from the boat. "There it is Neri!" he said pointing to a shiny piece of metal on Charley's right side.

She dived under and quickly took off the piece of metal from Charley and came to surface. "We give them something new to chase." she said diving under and putting it onto a huge fish and they went back to ORCA. 

They went inside and hurried down to the lab."Mum, we have a problem." Jason said.

"What is it?" Dr. Diane Bates asked.

"Dr. Hellenger put a radar tracking device on Charley and he's at Neri's island now."

"Are you guys okay? How's Charley?"

"We're fine mum and so is Charley. We removed the tracking device and Neri put it on a huge fish." Jason siad.

"Alright." she said looking at Neri. "Don't worry about a thing Neri. do you mind staying here for a few days until Dr. Hellenger goes after the fish?"

"Alright, mother." she said smiling. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Neri. "she said giving her a hug. "Jason you had better find Vanessa to see if Neri can borrow a uniform from her again."

"Why, mum?" Jason asked.

"Commander Byrne is coming back to ORCA on a visit along with her son Mick. I know Mick knows you Neri, but his mother doesn't."

Neri nodded. "I'll go find her." she said leaving the lab and finding Vanessa's room.

"Come on in Neri." Vanessa said letting her inside. "What do you need?"

"I need to borrow a uniform if I could."

"Of course you can." Vanessa said handing Neri one. "What's going on?"

"Commander Byrne and Mick are coming back." she said going to change into it.

"Joy more infant jokes from Mick." Vanessa groaned. "Why are you staying here?"

"She's staying here Vanessa cause Dr. Hellenger found her island."

"What?" Vanessa asked shockingly.

"He placed something on Charley that led him to me and my island." Neri said.

Froggy and Brett showed up and gave Neri her ID Card. "I was able to log into HELEN's database and get more information on it for you."

"Thank you, Froggy." Neri said putting it around her neck like everyone else had theirs.

"Attention all crew and personal, the arrival of Commander Byrne and Michael Bryrne is here. Please report to the mess hall." Commander Wellington said as they all arrived there.

Diane sat with Sam Phillips, Winston Seth, and some other scientists. Neri, Jason, Brett, Froggy, Zoe, and Vanessa all sat at one table. Everyone stood up when Commander Byrne came to the stage. "Be at ease." she said as they all sat down. "Well, I'd like to thank everyone for this entire welcome back meeting for me and Michael. We will be staying here on ORCA for a while, but I will not be a Commander."

Some people groaned. "Hey." Commander Wellington said laughing as everyone else started to laugh too.

"Michael..." Ms. Byrne said as her son came up.

Michael looked into the crowd and a smiled came to his face when he saw Vanessa and Neri. "You may see your friends." his mother said as he nodded and walked towards them and sat between Neri and Vanessa, well pulled a chair up to be between them. "Hey guys." he said.

Vanessa and Nerib oth gave him a hug. "Welcome back." Neri said.

"Thanks Neri." he said smiling at her.

Jason felt a hint of jealousy of how Mick was acting around Neri. Vanessa did too. "Well, tell us what all happened to you after you left?"

"After the meeting." he said as the meeting soon ended and they all went up to the dock to talk. "This is amazing. Everything here looks the same." he said. "Well, except for the fact that everything has been updated or uploaded or something."

He saw a whale jump in the water. "Charley's doing well I see." he said.

"Yes." Neri said.

Winston hurried to find Neri and found her on the dock. "Neri, you need to come with me now." he said.

"What's wrong Wisnton?" Jason asked.

"Incoming message from Planet of Ocean." he said as they all hurried down.

"We can't open it without your pendant." Diane said as Neri placed her pendant into the slot and her sister Mera's face appeared. "Neri it is good to see you again."

"Same here sister." Neri said. "What is wrong?"

"It's Kal."

"What about him?"

"He found out something on that Dr. Hellenger and went in a pod down the the Opal Planet."

"Is he crazy?" Jason asked.

"He said he'd come to ORCA to find you Neri." Mera said.

"He can't come here." Vanessa said. "Not with Mick's mother here."

"Jeez thanks." Mick said.

"Do you know his position now?" Neri asked.

"He's at your island."

Neri looked at Jason. "No..."

"Mera try and contact Kal and tell him to get off that island now. He needs to come here now."

"But what about Mick's mum?" Brett asked.

"We'll chance it." he said. "Mera is there a way for us to contact him?"

She nodded and Kal's face appeared. "Neri?"

"Kal you must go now. Come to ORCA quick."

"What is wrong?" Kal asked.

"Dr. Hellenger is there." Jason said.

Kal scowled at Jason and looked back at Neri. "I come soon."

Mera's face appeared again. "Do not worry sister, everything will be okay." she said as her face disappeared.

"We better wait for Kal." Brett said.

"Not all of us." Mick said. "My mum got real curious of why we always hung out on the dock remember."

"Then Neri and I will go." Jason said. "Mum, do we have a uniform for Kal?"

"Yeah, it's in your closet." Diane said. "And give Froggy his ID Card so he can update it."

"Right." Froggy said as they all left.

Jason and Neri hurried to the dock, Jason hid the extra uniform behind some crates as they waited for Kal to arrive. "Jason do you think it's bad news?" Neri asked him worriedly.

"I'm sure it's nothing too serious to worry about, Neri." Jason said putting his arm around her shoulder.

Neri looked up at him and smiled. "Neri!" Kal said getting out of the water and giving her a big hug.

"Kal, good to see you too." Neri said giving him a hug back.

"Kal, your clothes are behind the crate." Jason said.

"Right." he said as he went behind and changed.

Five minutes later Kal came out in uniform and Froggy hurried up. "Here." he said as Kal put his ID Card around his neck. They turned around and gasped. "Hello there." Commander Wellington said to them.

"Hello Commander Wellington." the four of them said.

"To what pleasure that be for being out on the dock?"

"We were whale watching." Froggy said.

"Yeah, Froggy said he saw a whale and we came out to see it."

"Really and where is this whale?" he asked looking out into the water and Neri closed his eyes. 'Charley come.' she said to him in her mind.

Charley jumped out of the water and splashed back in, getting them all wet. "Well, that's a first in whcih a whale has ever came this close to the dock."

"Well, that particular whale usually circles sometimes, Commander."

"His name is Charley." Neri said.

"Yeah, my mother and Wisnton have been studying his songs and movements for three years now." Jason added.

"He's practically family." Froggy said.  
Commander Wellington nodded. "Well, I believe it's almost time for dinner."

"We're on our way." Jason said as they left he dock and down to the mess hall. They all sat down and sighed with relief. "What took so long?" Brett asked.

"A run in with Commander Wellington, we made up an excuse we were whale watching." Froggy said.

"Yeah, luckily Neri called Charley in time."

Neri smiled. "Hi Kal." Brett said.

"Hi Brett." he said.

Zoe hurried to they're table. "Jason you better hide." she said sitting down.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Sally Anne is on her way over here right now."

Jason looked and saw Sally Anne Taylor heading they're way. "Oh, no." hr groaned but didn't have enough time to escape.

"Hi, Jason." she said smiling.

"Hi Sally Anne."

Salle Anne smiled and saw Neri. "Welcome back Neri. How was your trip to mainland?"

"Good." she said.

Sally Anne was one of those people who didn't know Neri's secret and everytime Neri wans't around and she was curious they would tell her she was back at mainland visiting her father. Sally Anne also didn't know how Neri and Jason felt about each other and she didn't care sicne she just wanted Jason to herself. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked pulling a seat between him and Neri. Neri moved her chair closer towards Kal who slightly smiled. "And who is this?" Sally Anne asked smiling.

"This is my cousin Kal." Vanessa said.

"Oh hi Kal. I'm Sally Anne Taylor." she said shaking his hand from across the table.

"Hi." he said as she smiled.

"They would make such a cute couple." she said.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Neri and Kal of course."

Neri and Kal looked at each other and shook they're heads. "Your crazy if you think that, Sally Anne. Besides Neri already has a boyfriend." she said and slapping her hand over her mouth.

Jason and Neri both shot her a look to keep quiet, she was the only one who knew they were kind of dating. "Who?" she asked interestingly.

Neri gave Vanessa a 'please do no say it' look. "Mick." Vanessa said. "Oh, i guess you two look okay together." she said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks." Mick said smiling as he put his arm around Neri.

Jaosn shot him a look that could have turned him to stone and Mick got the idea and took his arm off from around Neri. "So how long?" Sally Anne asked

"How long now, Neri?" Mick asked her.

"Almost a year." she said.

Jason shot another wicked look at Vanessa and so did Kal. She shrugged. "Well, this is perfect, maybe we can double date?"

"Double date?" Neri asked.

"Yeah, you know you and Mick, me and Jason. It would be great."

"I'm not so sure that would be such a great idea, Sally Anne." Jason said.

"Why not? I think it would be great right, Neri?"

"Well. I'm not sure." Neri said.

"I think it'll be fun." Mick said.

Jason shot Mick a look. "Mick..."

"Hey come on Jason. You and me with two lovely ladies. what more can a guy want?"

"A gun." Brett said, but shot his mouth.

"Sorry, Brett, you're too young. I'll get it so we can borrow a boat for tonight. Can't wait." she said taking off.

They all sighed with relief when sally Anne was out of view. Jason stood up and shoved Mick. "What are you trying to do?"

Neri stood up and went in front of Jason. "Don't Jason."

"But..."

"Neri's right. Look it's my fault. I'm the one who got you guys in this mess, now I'll get you guys out." Vanessa said.

"But how Vanessa? Sally Anne is probably already booking a boat for they're double date tonight."

"Easily, if anything goes wrong, we'll be right there with them." she said smiling.

"How do you suppose to do that?" Mick asked.

"We'll sneak on the boat before you guys get on of course."

"Oh, no. One of Vanessa's ideas is going to her head again." Zoa said.

"I'll be back." Neri said walking out of the mess hall. she had a very bad feeling about tonight. She went to knock on Sally Anne's door but stopped.

"Yes uncle the girl is here. I have it all figured out as well. We'll be on a boat tonight for some sort of double date and by accident the boat will get cut loose and head straight towards you."

"What about the whale and the other boy?" she heard Dr. Hellegen's voice ask.

"He won't do any harm what so ever to the boat with the ocean girl on it." she said smiling. "Besides having that stupid boy Jason and his friend Mick on it will be quite rewarding."

"Yes, well make sure they don't catch on to anything you're planning. I want her alive."

"Will do uncle and I got the case of sleeping powder to put in all of they're foods to lead the boat towards you before they know what's going on."

"Make sure to put a big dose in the girls."

"Right, over and out uncle." she said smiling satisfied.

Neri gasped softly and hurried down to mother. "Neri what's wrong?"

"It's trouble. Sally Anne is Dr. Hellenger's niece. I overheard her. she has this double date planned for me, herself, Jason and Mick. Also a big supply of sleeping powder. Also Vanessa, Brett, Froggy, Zoe and Kal are planning on sneaking on the ship."

"Alright." Diane said. "Don't worry about it, Neri. We'll have an alert squad near you guys in disguise, under water the entire time and if anything happens jump into the water. Charley will be there."

"Thank you mother." she said giving her a hug as she hurried back to the mess hall.

"Winston, hurry down here on the double." Diane said as he and Sam did.

"What's wrong, Diane?"

"We have a spy on our hands. sally Anne Taylor is Dr. Hellenger's niece. Neri overheard her talking to him and she's brinigng Neri, Mick, and Jason to him tonight. I want some scuba-divers down there to help them. I told Neri if she senses major trouble or if Charley does to have them jump into the water."

"Alright." Winston said. 

"Also Vanessa, Kal, Brett, Zoe, and Froggy will be hiding on the boat too."

"We were going to use them as our scuba-divers." Sam said.

Neri hurried back to the mess hall. "What happened?" Vanessa said.

"Listen Sally Anne is not good, she's evil. we have to be careful." she whispered to them as Sally Anne approached.

"Well it's all set. We have our very own boat. And dinner being sent to it too. Any requests?"

They all looked at each other. "Fish."

"Fish?" she asked.

"Yeah, we all like fish." Jason said. "I love fish and also how about apples, bananas, you know fruit stuff too."

"We can have like an entire island buffet." Mick said as Vanessa stepped hard on his foot. He cringed in pain, but didn't say anything.

"Great idea." Sally Anne said as she wrote some things down. "See you guys in an hour on the boat." she said blowing a kiss to Jason and skipped away.

"Ow!" Mick said covering his mouth with his hand.

They all looked at him and he shot a look at Vanessa. "A island buffet? You're an idiot, you almost gave it away."

"I'm sorry okay, but my foot is more sorry then I am." he said in pain.

"Mother said she'd send scuba-divers to trail us and in any sort of serious danger to jump into water." Neri said.

"Are you crazy?" Mick asked.

"Charley will be there as will Winston and whoever he brings." she said. "She's going to cut the rope and put sleeping powder into our food."

"Well, the only thing she can put it into would be if she put it inside the fish or the fruit."

"Wait our drinks." Jason said.

"No worry Neri. I'll protect you." Kal said smiling at her.

"Thank you Kal." she said smiling at him.

Mick and Jason shot Kal a tiny look and Kal just smiled. Winston called them down to the lab, all but Mick, Jason, and Neri went. They had to find out a plan on the dock. "What do we do? I'm starving." Mick said.

"We get on the boat silly." Sally Anne said from behind him.

"But we still have fifteen minutes, Sally Anne." Jason said.

"So... who said this date had to be precise on time." she sad smiling as she ushered them all in.

Kal heard Charley whine. He looked up. "They're gone to the ship."

Vanessa looked at her watch, "But they have fifteen minutes sitll."

"Sally Anne." Zoe said shaking her head as the hurried to the dock and saw the rope was cut already. "Where are they?"

Kal looked into the water and closed his eyes 'Charley where is Neri?'

He opened his eyes. "Five miles out."

Sally Anne smiled as she brought out the food. "Here we go. What do we want to drink?"

"Um... water." they all said.

"You sure? We have a lot of colas."

"Trying to cut back on the sugar." Mick said.

"Alright water it is then."

"You need help?" Neri asked.

"No, no it's okay. I can take care of it."

"Look at bottom of glass, powder drops." Neri whispered to them as they nodded.

Sally Anne knew that the powder went to the bottom of the cup, she put water in them, without the powder. She looked around and smiled. "Perfect." she said silently.

She filled the salt shaker with the powder and brought out the salt n' pepper shakers with the water. "Okay we can start."

Neri looked carefully at the bottom of the glasses and when Sally Anne's back was turned she shook her head. Mick sighed. "This all looks good." he said as they started to fill they're plates.

Mick put salt on his fish and so did Jason. "Neri would you like some salt?" Sally Anne asked her smiling.

"No thanks, I don't use salt."

Mick and Jason's face went white. The salt. They quickly grabbed some water. "Too much salt." Mick said.

Neri looked at Sally Anne who was still smiling. "Alright then." she said putting little salt on her fish.

"You should use some more." Sally Anne said pouring the entire container of salt on that one part of Neir's fish.

"Okay, if you say it would taste better." she said taking a bite.

About five minutes later the three of them were asleep. Sally Anne grinned happy with herself and went to the cockpit to call her uncle. "Dr. Hellenger, I got them all, they're knocked out like babies." she said smiling.

"Perfect, we'll turn the lights on for you to steer in."

Neri opened her eyes, she noticed that Sally Anne was gone. She saw the half of the fish which was covered with the powder on her plate still, she had switch the plate around and ate the other half. She looked at Mick and Jason who were really sleeping. She looked out and saw Charley. 'Tell Kal to hurry' she told him as Charley swam off.

She quickly walked towards Jason and shook him slightly. "Jason, please wake up."

Jason stirred. "Neri?"

"Shh..." she said pointing to the cockpit.

Jason nodded and they went towards Mick. Neri shook him slightly too. "Huh?"

Neri shook her head and they all went to the bottom of the boat. "What should we do?" Mick asked.

"We left before the others had a chance even know. Kal must have sensed it." Jason said.

Neri looked and saw the air patch where you go if you were going to go scuba-diving. She closed her eyes. 'Charley...' Charley sang sadly and Neri sighed. "We can not get out this way. Others are waiting to come on."

"We have to find another way off."

"Well, where are you going?" Sally Anne asked.

"Far off this boat as possible." Mick said.

"I don't think so." Dr. Hellenger said smiling at them.

They gasped and backed up some and people from behind grabbed them. Keller came out from behind some crates. "They obviously knew."

"Shame and I had this entire thing planned, but what I don't understand is how you're still awake after all that powder?"

"I flipped my plate around."

"You sneaky girl." she said angrily.

"Dr. Hellenger, some boats are approaching us at a rapid speed, and they seem to be led by a whale." one guy said.

"Charley." Neri said.

"Shame, isn't it?" Sally Anne said. "Set the torpedo!"

"No!" Neri screamed. "Charley!"

They soon got tied up and they all struggled to get loose. "Don't worry Neri. We'll figure a way out to save Charley."

Kal gasped. "What is it?" Brett asked.

"They're going to shoot Charley." he said diving into the water.

Winston sped up the boat and followed quickly as the boats could go.

"Neri..." she heard.

"Mera?" she asked looking around.

"Neri what is it?"

"Mera's here."

"What?"

They saw the ropes become untied and Mera with some other people from Planet of Ocean appear. "Neri go save Charley." she said giving her sister a hug who hugged her back.

Neri crept up the stairs as Mick and Jason hid. Some guys headed down stairs and saw the ropes on the floor. "Oh, no."

Mick and Jason appeared behind them. "Going somewhere boys?" they asked as they tied them up and gagged them.

Neri hurried towards the top of the boat and saw Sally Anne and her uncle and Keller getting the torpedo launcher ready. She dived into the water and they turned they're heads. Sally Anne saw Neri in the water. "How?"

Mera came up from behind them with her people. "Do not ever mess with my sister." she said.

"What the..."

Jason and Mick hurried up the the deck of the ship and jumped over the side. Mera and her people quickly jumped in also as Charley whacked the ship with his tail and it began to sink. "You will not get away that easily next time, Neri!" Dr. Hellenger yelled.

Jason, Nick, Mera, Neri, and three people from they're planet swam to the boats, got on and hurried back to ORCA. "What is going on?" Ms. Byrner asked them. "Mick are you okay?"

"I'm fine mother." he said.

They all ended in the mess hall for a meeting called by Commander Wellington and some others, "So Sally Anne was Dr. Hellenger's niece?"

"Yes, commander. He figured having kidnapped the three of us that ORCA would have to paya lot of money to get us back." Jason said.

"Oh." he said completely lost still ,but was too tired to ask any more questions.

Neri, Kal, Jason, Mick, Vanessa, Zoe, Froggy, Sam, Diane, Winston and Brett went to the dock to meet Mera and the three others. "Thank you sister." Neri said giving her a hug and Mera hugged her back.

"Anytime trouble happens to you I can sense it." Mera said. "Kal..."

"I know, I am sorry for taking off." he said. "But I sensed something bad."

"He was right." Jason said.

"Well we'll just have to wait to see what happens next. Commander Wellington and your mother Mick both believed our story." Diane said.

"We need to find out how come HELEN never knew." Froggy said.

"Under my database Froggy, I am not obliged to give out confidential information and if I did there wouldn't be any family for Sally Anne Taylor in my databank." HELEN said.

"Thanks HELEN."

Mera, Kal, and the three people went back to Planet of Ocean. "so now what aboutt hat date?" Mick asked Neri.

"I don't think so Mick." Neri said moving next to Jason who put his arm around here, "One date a night is good enough."

They all laughed and left Mick standing out there questionable. "Come on Mick." Vanessa said as he hurried back into ORCA. 


End file.
